


001 - Massive effect

by LenaLawlipop



Series: Virtual Writing Academy [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Astronaut!Alfred, Drabble, M/M, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Virtual Writing Acedemy series in youtube, of M. kirin // USUK, Al is drifting off in space, his time is limited and he has a few last words for the love of his life... [Character death][Drabble] Dedicated to Akiko senpai for her birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	001 - Massive effect

**Author's Note:**

> I came across this youtube account you really should check out, M. Kirin, and I tried out the creative writing classes, and I loved them! I'll start uploading the drabbles I write with those videos as practice, and I hope you like it! If you want to read more of them, check them out in my profile, and have fun~
> 
> Specially dedicated to Akiko senpai for her birthday :3
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

America's POV

“I... I am going to die...”

“I just wanted to be the first one... B-before those commies...”

My sentences are met with utter silence and I check the connection again.

“Arthur? Alfred Jones to Earth! Can you hear me?”  
“He... he's here, Al” my twin's voice answers meekly, sadly.  
“I can't hear him... Why isn't he shouting at me for being stupid or stuff like that? Man, Arthur, are you okay?”  
“Y-you don't get to ask me that now, git” I smiled  
“You aren't crying, are you?”  
“Of course I’m fucking crying!” there's a silence, and I sigh.  
“Matty will give you my birthday present in my place, don't worry. I’m sorry I couldn't be there. Please, I just wanted to ask you for a favor. Please keep on going with your life after me” Arthur's sobs were quite audible now.  
“A-alfred...”  
“I love you, baby. You know I do...”  
“Alfred!” he cried “Alfreeeed!”

I’m a bit thrown off, my chest throbs painfully. I’m not panicking, though, not just yet.

“You know, I’d eat scones everyday for the rest of my life if I could come back to you right now, babe” he cries, he sobs, and I hear Matthew and Francis trying to help. “I'm sorry, Arthur. I love you. I was going to ask you to marry me. Heh, I’ll never get to see your face again, but I can picture it in my head...” I check my watch. The oxygen had stopped coming almost a minute ago. “It's time... Goodbye, my love”  
“Alfred! Yes! Bloody fucking yes! I lov–” the connection is cut and the air is already stuffy and it's getting hard to breath. I try to get air, it's suffocatting... my limbs move without my brain's consent, they twitch and slowly stop moving. I close my eyes as I feel a numbness coming over my consciousness, which starts to flicker on and off.

My last coherent conscious thought it, of course to the love of my life. Arthur...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you didn't cry too much... and I hope you liked it! :'D  
> Let me know what you think of it on a review!
> 
> ~Lena Lawlipop


End file.
